1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a package structure and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a package structure with a relatively small thickness and a manufacturing method of the package structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A chip package aims at protecting an exposed chip, lowering the density of chip contacts, and effectively dissipating heat generated by the chip. A common way to package a chip is to configure the chip to a package carrier by wire bonding or flip-chip bonding, such that contacts on the chip can be electrically connected to the package carrier. Therefore, the contacts on the chip can be re-distributed through the package carrier, so as to comply with contact distribution of external devices of next hierarchy.
Generally, in order to form the package carrier, a core dielectric layer often serves as a core material, and patterned circuit layers and patterned dielectric layers are alternately stacked on the core dielectric layer by performing a fully additive process, a semi-additive process, a subtractive process, or any other process. Thereby, the thickness of the core dielectric layer accounts for a great proportion of the entire thickness of the package carrier. As a result, if the thickness of the core dielectric layer cannot be effectively reduced, it will be very difficult to reduce the entire thickness of the package structure.